


Your Words Burn Me

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dark, F/M, Old Fic, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, klaus wants to kill caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Letting her go, while cutting off her escape route, he happily waited for the words that would bring him ecstasy.“Are you going to kill me?”Ah, he was wrong. They weren’t desperate, nor full of suffering, no, they were defiant with a fiery breath that could burn him if he got closer. This feeling was infinitely more lovely than just her fear could ever be. Klaus wanted her, yearned for her - her touch would surely kill him.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 16





	Your Words Burn Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline had always believed the idea of a soulmate to be incredibly romantic, but in the end _unrealistic_. _Yes_ , she had the words etched on her skin, but they were crude and hateful, and she truly didn’t believe she could ever love someone so monstrous. 

As a child she feared the day would ever come, that she’d fall and would be unable to fight it - _not anymore though_. Soulmate or not, truth or myth, it didn’t really matter; Caroline could still love and she did, with all her heart and being - even if they all ended in tears and heartache, she’d never quit fighting the invisible pull she felt deep in her soul.

_Inevitability, fate, - whatever you call it - brought her here, to this point in time and God, what wouldn’t she give to turn back time._

Klaus revelled in the words seared on his arm, full of pain and so _desperate_. Soulmates, he _knew_ were true, but that didn’t mean they were right; not when he saw what the marked ones were capable of doing to each other, such ideals only brought misery to those around. 

His parents were _soulmates_ , each other’s words on their skin, as if a beacon to light their way - _all lies._ A horrible father, a neglectful mother, a broken family, how was this the fruit of true love? Were they meant to be together, to forever be unhappy? 

Fine, if that’s what it meant, Klaus would kill the person who was supposed to be his other half. He wouldn’t let someone take his freedom, break his spirit, if the Devil made this possible, Klaus would find his glorious loophole.

The moment he felt the heat underneath his skin, and the prickly sensation on his fingers he knew the time had finally come. It didn’t matter what his heart begged of him, he only had one goal, and he would accomplish it with a smile on his face. His steps were purposeful as he followed the invisible string connecting them, until he finally saw her. 

_Beautiful, beloved, his, all his and nobody else’s. She’d forever belong to him, his imperfect Goddess._

Grabbing her from the back and covering her mouth, he pulled her into an alley - nobody even noticed, everyone else preoccupied with their own lives, not caring for anyone else. He knew the words that would leave her soft lips, but not the ones he’d say. 

Letting her go, while cutting off her escape route, he happily waited for the words that would bring him ecstasy. 

_“Are you going to kill me?”_

Ah, _he was wrong_. They weren’t desperate, nor full of suffering, no, they were defiant with a fiery breath that could burn him if he got closer. This feeling was infinitely more lovely than just her fear could ever be. Klaus wanted her, yearned for her - _her touch would surely kill him_.

“ _I’ll kill you so we can both be free._ You can thank me in another life, my love.”

_Soulmates though, could they so easily be torn apart?_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
